The present embodiments relate generally to automatically determining error condition in sensors provided in a technical system.
Currently, almost every technical system is equipped with an operational data extraction system using a network of sensors placed across the system for diagnostic and prognostic applications. The sensors are provided for online monitoring as well as offline analytics; therefore, sensor data is expected to be without anomalies or deviations from anticipated trends.
Accordingly, sensor data-points are to be identified in the sensor data having an anomalous nature that cannot be accounted for by change in process of the technical system. In other words, the sensor data-points that are affected by sensor malfunctions and/or environmental interferences are to be identified. Further, in case of scarceness of the sensor data, an additional challenge is that the identified sensor data-points may often be a false positive.